


水仙花开

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 双子设定黑发瑚x瑚丽塔架空
Relationships: 佐藤景瑚/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 1





	水仙花开

K集团董事长家里，有一个只有内部人士才知道的消息。董事长的儿子，其实是两个人。在这个流行克隆的世界里，富人们都为了孩子未来买个保险，特地弄一个克隆小孩。这些小孩的用处仅仅只需要为自己的正主提供血液或者器官就行了。  
佐藤家也不例外，佐藤董事长与其夫人，也为了自己家的小孩，佐藤景瑚，弄了一个克隆小孩。这个克隆小孩长得和佐藤景瑚一模一样，但和黑发的小佐藤不同的是，他有着一头的金发。  
原本一直生活在地下室的克隆小孩，却在某一天，因为饥饿偷跑到了厨房里找东西吃，被正好上厕所的小佐藤看到了。一直没有玩伴的小佐藤闹着宠爱自己的母亲，让这个金发小孩陪他玩陪他睡觉。母亲哪能拗得过自己宝贝儿子，便答应了他的要求，但也有限制，就是这个金发小孩只能在房子里活动，不得出去，就算是小佐藤提出也不行。  
小佐藤给金发小孩取了个瑚丽塔的名字，其原因是把自己的名字中的一个字和自己喜欢的电影角色结合。瑚丽塔虽然不能出去，但是他时常会陪着小佐藤学习读书，小佐藤常常也会念书给他听。小佐藤在他十三岁时，他发现了自己对这个和自己长得一模一样的男孩动了情，他时常有幻想到自己对瑚丽塔做情爱上的事情，让他在自己怀不断索要不断渴求。他暗恋的时间其实也不长，就在他十六岁那年，瑚丽塔突然偷偷亲吻他时，他才知道他一直喜欢的金发小孩，也喜欢着他。那一晚上，他们便偷偷尝试起了禁果，佐藤景瑚一直存在自己春梦里的模样，在那晚上实现了。  
他们这偷偷摸摸的关系，实际上还是被佣人发现了。但是那些佣人们因为小佐藤的好意，并没有告诉佐藤的父母。佐藤董事长和他的夫人又因为工作的原因，常年留在海外，所以这两个人的恋情，一直也就持续下去。  
瑚丽塔很会抓住佐藤景瑚的心，常常做一些让佐景意想不到的事情。喜欢惊喜的佐藤景瑚，总是牢牢地被瑚丽塔的小心机勾的紧紧的。

十八岁生日的时候，按照以往来说，佐藤应该是要和瑚丽塔一起过生日的，毕竟克隆人的生日都规定和正主一样。但同班同学的热情，特地帮佐藤举办了生日派对，不善于拒绝的佐藤景瑚之后留下来。那一晚上，他玩到了零点才回到家。为了表示歉意的佐藤，特地用自己的零花钱买了一副铂金项链。踮手踮脚的佐藤打算偷偷的跑进自己的房间里，但在经过厨房时，他听到了里面传来了声音。从门缝中偷偷的观察着，他看到了一个让他鼻血直流的画面。  
瑚丽塔在用手自慰着。坐在自己平常吃饭的椅子上，他穿着一条黑蕾丝边的内裤，腿上还套上了黑色的半截丝袜，腰间上还有黑色花边的防滑带拉住着丝袜，穿着一双细跟的黑边凉高跟。黑蕾丝内裤还是开档的款式，瑚丽塔那根阴茎在性感的开裆内裤中，微微抬起了头，前端上还系了粉色的蝴蝶结，蝴蝶结的上面还有两个小铃铛，在动的时候还时不时传出“叮铃铃”的清脆响声。桌子上还有着为他们俩准备的蛋糕，瑚丽塔用奶油抹到自己的胸前还有小穴上，用手指不断的抽插着自己的小穴，瑚丽塔发出了甜美的呻吟声，另一手放在嘴边舔咬着，模仿着平时主人对他的模样。但或许是感觉不够，瑚丽塔又把放在桌上的粉色跳蛋，放入小穴里，跳动的频率刺激着内壁，让这个金发美人发出了阵阵淫叫，阴茎因为快感带来的刺激，不断的摇摆着，清脆的响声在空无一人的厨房里显得格外大声。  
“嗯…想要…嗯啊…想…想要主人的肉棒…”  
瑚丽塔将双腿架在扶手上，将小穴对着门口，一点都不害怕自己淫乱的模样被佣人看到。跳蛋刺激着小穴，流出了很多淫水，阴茎前端也冒出了白液。躲在门口偷看的佐藤景瑚，感觉自己的下体早已硬的不行，但因为保持着的姿势不稳定，他一不小心推开了门。听到门被推开的声音，瑚丽塔紧张的合并了大腿，想遮挡着自己下面美丽的风景。但紧张的他不小心按到了遥控器的最大档，快速的跳动加上内壁的紧缩，让瑚丽塔爽的直落泪，他看着门口的主人，发出了委屈的声音。  
“主，主人，丽塔…丽塔好想要…好想要。”

佐藤走进厨房里，一把把瑚丽塔抱坐在桌子上，将自己早已涨的充血的阴茎，捅入瑚丽塔满是奶油和淫水的小穴里。瑚丽塔手搭在主人的脖颈上，白皙的小脸上挂上了泪水，一副梨花带雨的模样，让佐藤看的直心疼。在他的抽插和跳蛋的刺激下，瑚丽塔抽泣着，想让佐藤帮他解开绑在自己阴茎上的蝴蝶结。  
“主，主人…你帮丽塔…嗯…解开蝴蝶结可以吗…”  
“丽塔…丽塔想射…嗯…”  
瑚丽塔讨好的亲吻着佐藤的脸蛋，但下体的刺激，又让他发出绵绵的呻吟声。佐藤吃笑的回吻着自己的美人，左手取下蛋糕上的草莓，放在瑚丽塔的嘴边。  
“主人想吃草莓，丽塔如果做的好，主人就解开好吗？”  
一向顺从的瑚丽塔，小嘴咬着草莓，靠近着自己主人的嘴边。但运输草莓的过程，并不是那么的容易，热爱恶作剧的佐藤，时不时激烈的抽插起来，向着G点触碰着。G点被碰到的瑚丽塔，咬着草莓直落着泪。终于送到嘴边后，佐藤微笑的亲吻着瑚丽塔的小嘴，手缓慢的解开着蝴蝶结，长时间被束缚的阴茎，突然的解放却喷射不出东西。  
“主，主人…丽塔…丽塔射不出来…怎么办…呜”  
想射却一直射不出来，瑚丽塔抱着佐藤小声抽涕起来，佐藤摸摸瑚丽塔的头，另一只手抚摸着屹立的阴茎，轻声的回答道。  
“丽塔要和主人一起射哦。”  
没过多久，小穴里被一股浓热的液体包围着，佐藤手中的阴茎也喷到了黑色蕾丝内裤和防滑带上。瑚丽塔满是泪水的双眼微微的翘起，露出开心的笑容，亲吻着佐藤的额头。  
“主人好棒…丽塔好喜欢主人…”  
他抓着佐藤的手，放在自己微鼓的小腹上，迷离的看着佐藤，突然露出似笑非笑的表情。  
“这里不够哦…丽，丽塔还想要主人更多的精液呢。”

年轻人体力永远都是在线的，在一楼的厨房到二楼的房间，都留下了这对恋人性爱的痕迹。第二天的早上，躺在床上的两人，还在不断的亲吻着对方。佐藤突然想起礼物的事，翻着地上的裤子口袋，把昨天的项链拿出来。  
“丽塔我昨天真的很抱歉，请你原谅我好不好呢？我也不知道丽塔喜欢什么样的礼物，我就买了这个我一直都喜欢的项链送给你，你喜不喜欢呢？”  
他帮瑚丽塔戴上了项链，并且带着歉意的看着眼前漂亮的金发美人。瑚丽塔听着他的话，摸了摸戴在自己白皙脖颈上的铂金项链，咯咯的笑起来，拥抱自己的主人，撒娇的亲咬着佐藤景瑚的耳环。  
“那主人喜不喜欢丽塔准备的礼物呢？”


End file.
